The Potter Brothers
by Maximum James Black
Summary: When newly wed Hermione Weasley sees her best friend who she hadn't seen in eight years, she demands an excuse. Apparently, inter-dimensional time travel is a good one. When seventeen year old Harry Potter makes a wish he finds himself as the 10 year old cousin of one James Potter. Will he grow up again with the safety of family, or will the upcoming war loom over them all?
1. Chapter 1

The Potter Brothers Ch 1

**Hi, I'm Maximum and I am 100% sane... I promise... **No he isn't! **Shut up, sorry, that was the voice in my he- I mean, my friend, called... Leonardo... Da Vinci! Oh who am I kidding, yes I am about 50% insane, not there yet but well on my way, I have now named my consciousness Leo! **Finally! I have a name!

**I would say this is my first story and to be nice, but then I would be lying... Anyway, please like and review, tell me what's good, bad and ugly about the story though constructive criticism please. Haters gonna hate, just do it in your own time and space.**

**This is also going to be a Sirius/Harry so if you don't like, leave this story immediately as I don't want to cause emotional scarring... Just kidding! **_No he isn't!_** Yes I am, now stop scaring the possible reviewers Leo *pushes him back into the dark recesses of his mind* there, peace and quiet... but seriously, anything further than T rated will be separated on my account will a huge warning across the front of it so your safe... ish...**

**ANYWAY, on with the show! **Yes get on with it already! **Damn he escaped!  
**

**Disclaimer for all of the book: I don't own any of this, only Leo, thought I don't even think I own him...**

* * *

Hermione gazed across the dance floor, smiling as brightly as any newly-wed who had just shared the first dance of the wedding. Ron sat down next to her, red in the face having just danced with his mother who still happened to be very strong willed and very, very energetic for a woman of her age. Despite the euphoria of it though, she could not help but thing of Harry, the couples best friend and would-be best man, who had been missing for the past eight years.

Dean and Ginny sat down beside the couple. Ginny herself had been a wreck when Harry had gone, she had cried herself to sleep for at least a week before she ran out of tears. Hermione would know, she had done the same. About a year later and no sign of Harry's return she had decided to move on, and met up with Dean Thomas. Unlike their brief stint in sixth year they took it slow and the relationship built from there.

"Hermione." Ginny said, placing a hand over hers and drawing her out from her thoughts. "You're doing it again."

"I know, I know." She said sighing wistfully. "It's just, he should be here with us, at least today, shouldn't he?"

"There was nothing we could do 'Mione." She reassured using the nickname only a select few friends could use without them losing some important part of their body.

At that point Luna arrived, half leading, half dragging a very flushed Neville behind her. "Hermione, you might want to check the curtains by the doorway, they seem to have a large infestation of Blithering Humdingers." She said off hand.

Hermione easily understood the 'Luna speak' nowadays, a Blithering Humdinger was her way if saying there was a disruption going on somewhere. Curious she looked over to the doors where two middle aged men were being refused entry.

"The bride knows him I swear, just get her and it will all be cleared up I promise." One of them said loudly. The man who spoke turned to look at her, he had long, silky black hair, a small dusting of stubble and stormy grey eyes which reminded her strongly of someone but she couldn't remember who.

She decided to go up and deal with it, if she didn't know them in the end they would get thrown out, it was simple. Anyway, she wanted to remember where she knew those eyes from.

"Hermione dear where're you going?" Ron asked, a small questioning frown on his brow.

"Just to sort out the commotion at the door, don't worry." She grinned as he stood up to follow her anyway. Honestly, her husband could be so overprotective sometimes.

As she approached the door she wondered who the men could be, apart from her and Ron's parents there wasn't anyone here older than forty. The second man turned to face them for the first time. Bright, emerald green eyes froze her where she stood.

She knew those eyes.

He had the same hair, the same face, heck even the same glasses.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron said full of concern for his wife. She nodded faint heatedly.

'Pull yourself together Hermione, you can do this!' She said to herself, heart racing a million times a minute.

She marched up to the man and slapped him across the face before pulling him into the biggest hug she had given anyone in a long time.

"I'm glad to see you too 'Mione." He whispered in that same voice, and wrapped his much stronger arms around her and lifted her from the floor.

When they pulled apart, a million thoughts running through her head at the same time. 'How was he here?', 'why was he so old?', 'who was the man next to him?' But most of all was, "where the hell have you been!" She said almost shouting at him.

He grinned wildly before his expression turned to one more guilty looking.

Luckily the music was loud and the party was still going on behind her although a few people had turned to look at the scene she was causing.

"Hermione? Who are these people?" Ron asked still oblivious to the entire situation.

"Ron, I'm disappointed, after all this time you no longer recognise your best friend." He said, the wild grin back on his face.

Ron's eyes grew comically before he almost sprinted over to his friend and hugged him much like Hermione did, though definitely more manly as both men claimed later on. "Why are you so, _old_?" Ron asked causing the two men to snort with laughter.

"Why thank you Ron, I'm only forty five you know." Harry said sarcastically. "Trust you to say something so tactless to your best friend who you haven't seen for goodness knows how long." Ron blushed before stuttering over an apology. "It fine Ron, I promise." He said reassuring him.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, Harry caught the look and suddenly felt scared of the oncoming onslaught of questions he was likely to get thrown at him. "Harry James Potter, tell me now where have you been for the last eight years." She said in her best professor McGonagall voice as her friends had dubbed it.

"Only eight years? It defiantly felt much longer to me." He said avoiding the impending question.

She only glared at him. "Don't avoid it Harry, you can't disappear for that long and not tell us now."

He looked at her and said more seriously now, "when I tell you, and I will, it will have to be somewhere more private than this. Enjoy your wedding night, have fun and party. We just wanted to see you first, let you know we were here."

"Tough, you're going to tell us now, I'm going to tell people I'm leaving." She said, drawing protests from the green eyed boy.

"No, I would hate to ruin your night." He insisted.

"Harry, nothing could ruin my night now, I've got married to the man I love and I've just seen my best friend who has been missing for years." She said flashing a smile at him which he returned. And Harry knew better than to argue further, for when Hermione Granger, now Weasley, set upon an idea she would not yield until it was carried through.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A few minutes later the four were leaving the wedding room, Harry still felt extremely guilty despite what Hermione had said. They were almost out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around. "Harry, don't you dare leave without even saying hello!" It was Luna.

He grinned at her dress. It was a midnight blue but had beer bottle caps sequinning the hem. "Hi Luna." He said. She leapt forward into his arms.

"You _will_ come visit before you go return again." She demanded, how she knew about all that Harry didn't know, but he also knew better than to ask as she would simply give a 'Luna' answer and start mumbling about the thick swarm of wrackspurts in the air.

"I will, but I have to go now." He promised with a final squeeze before turning to catch up with Sirius and the newly-weds.

Once they had all arrived outside Hermione simply said, "Grab my arm." And they did, apperating to Hermione's flat at the outskirts of London.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The apartment was rather large, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living space and a bathroom. Hermione lead them all to the two sofas before heading into her bedroom to change which caused Harry another bout of guilt. She shouldn't have had to change out of her wedding dress tonight.

While Hermione got changed Harry followed Ron into the kitchen where they made some drinks in silence both knew the tension was in the air. Ron was the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry, for what I said, you know, before you disappeared. I thought it was me that had driven you off, I was, devastated." He said facing down into the empty mugs.

"I promise Ron, I didn't leave on purpose, I would have never left if I had the choice." He said, thought it was true though he had wished to leave, which had been the cause of his disappearance, but he would have never gone through with it. He had no idea that his magic had multiplied after the defeat of Voldemort. He had had the power to make what he wished happen, to an extent. Magic always maintained balance.

"Does that mean you're staying?" He asked hopefully.

Harry stiffened, he felt Ron deflate beside him. "I'm sorry mate." He said grudgingly. "But look at me, I'm twenty years older than you, I have a kid now. I can't stay! I don't belong here, I can only visit." He explained.

"Bloody hell Harry! You have a kid?" He said incredulously, attempting to mask the disappointment which Harry could easily see in his eyes.

"Well, yes, wouldn't you? Remember I am forty five now, it's complicated but I will explain." He was slightly uncomfortable with the conversation, they didn't know the whole story yet so it would be hard to explain it to them.

They worked in awkward silence, once the four teas were made they walked back through into the sitting room where Hermione was sat opposite Sirius who was looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable on his own.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione turned when she heard them come in, and graciously took her tea. Ron sat down next to her while Harry sat next to the mysterious black haired man.

After a few minutes of silence that no one wanted to break she decided to ask the second question that had been on her mind for the past half an hour.

"Who is this?" She gestured to the man who was currently pushing himself as far back into the chair as possible.

"Oh," said Harry grinning, "This," he flung an arm around the man's shoulders, "is my husband, Sirius Black." She gasped and so did Ron beside her, she could hear him spluttering but didn't pay attention, thousands of questions were forming in her head.

"Husband? Sirius?" She said loudly while Harry laughed. "But Harry," she paused slightly, thinking what to say next without upsetting him. "Isn't Sirius, well, dead?" She said in a quiet voice.

Harry however didn't sink like she expected, instead he grinned even further as if Christmas at the Weasley's had arrived. "All will be explained Hermione, but I'm going to tease you for now and leave you hanging on that." Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Hermione groaned making Harry laugh even more, even Ron laughed (after recovering from the initial shock) knowing how much Hermione craved details to any story. It felt good to be laughing with all three of them again, it was like a weight that she didn't know was there had lifted. Very cliché and all but it was true.

"Oh, Hermione, guess what!" Ron said excitedly, rather unlike himself. "Harry has a kid!"

She gasped in surprise. "Two actually" she heard the man Harry had called Sirius say. She couldn't bring herself to relate this perfectly healthy man to the hollow, underfed looking man who had escaped from Azkaban to see his godson back in third year. Though now she looked closer she could defiantly see the resemblance in the two.

"Kids! You have to have pictures!" She demanded adamantly.

Harry smirked as if he knew how she would react and reached down his shirt for a small pouch. It seemed that it was extended like her purse had been during the war as he pulled a full sized photo album from it. He flicked through the pages until he found the one he wanted. "Here." He said pulling out a picture. On it were two boys both in their teens in there Hogwarts robes on platform nine and three quarters. One had shoulder length, black wavy hair like Sirius's and Harry's green eyes while the other was an almost identical copy of Harry but with dark grey eyes and a quirk in his smile which looked completely Sirius like. Both were giving the same triumphant grin as Harry was giving them now.

"The one on the left is Orion, he's the eldest at twenty five and the other is James, he's twenty four." Harry said pointing at each one in turn.

"But, Harry that would mean they're in our year and well..." Hermione trailed off, the confusion of the night finally showing through.

"Yes and you're very good friends with Orion and my nephew." He said drawing out another photo which made Ron and Hermione gasp. It was themselves, alongside the boy called Orion and a very real looking Harry Potter, the four were laughing at a joke that someone had made a few moments before the photo. "It was taken after you had gotten you NEWT results."

"But Harry, how?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Yes Harry, I think it's time you stopped torturing your friends and got on with it." Sirius spoke for the second time with a humoured smile on his face, though still looking slightly uninvolved by the trio.

"Fine!" He said over dramatically. "Ok, here are the basics: due to some strange whimsical magical mishap and a wish to be with my parents I got transported to an alternate universe where I'm James Potter's cousin. The boy in the picture isn't me, that's my nephew, James's son." He explained as if this were the most obvious explanation.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "But Harry, how does that even work? And all the time paradoxes it creates! How the hell did you pull it off?" She asked digging for the answers. Magic had always amazed her and in situations like this it completely astounded her.

Once again Harry grinned. "Well magic always tries to find balance right? Well after the defeat of Voldemort my magic was running high, it had been stunted by the horcrux in the scar so when it was removed my magic was boosted hugely which was why the expelliarmus had defeated him and why the elder wand managed to fix my holly one.

"On that night," and they all knew which night he was talking about, "my magic was building up..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Weasley's house was bustling with people it was a celebration as well as a mourning day for all those who had survived not just the final battle, but the war as a whole. A marquee similar to the one used for Bill and Fluer's wedding had been set up in the yard with a long table down its length for a communal dinner that night.

After the meal Harry had broken down in front of the entire crowd while asked to give a speech and had ran into the burrow where Mrs Weasley was waiting, welcoming arms wide open as always.

She held him and rubbed his back soothingly when Ron came in, more than a little drunk which had become depressingly usual for him nowadays.

"Why did you run away _mate_." He spat it out like an insult. "All those people are looking to you for guidance and you bail on them." He raised his voice, angry.

"Ron, no I'm just-" Harry stuttered, confused at why his friend was acting this way.

"Everyone out there had lost someone in that war and you're the one breaking down, you didn't lose anyone! You don't even have anyone to lose!" Ron was shouting now.

Harry was pissed, how could his best friend not understand what was going on with him? "Shut up Ron!" He shouted, he felt his magic rear up inside and lash out throwing Ron backwards into a wall, "I'm so damn tired on this! I'm _expected_ to be strong, I'm _expected_ to be the one looked at for guidance as you put it, did anyone ever think I never wanted the damn job!" He ran out the house and into the fields behind leaving confused members of the remembrance service, sprinting away as fast as he could until he couldn't run anymore. He collapsed and curled into a ball on the muddy floor and dreamed of what it would be like if he was just another person with a loving family, if he hadn't have been the chosen one and could have lived with his parents, godparents and Remus without the war hanging over them or them being dead.

Suddenly there was a great big flash and everything was white apart from a silhouette of a woman leaning over him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"And that's how it happened." He finished solemnly.

Ron felt guiltier than he had ever felt now he had the knowledge of what exactly happened, including the day after Harry left. "Ron I don't blame you for any of it, I get that you lost a brother then and you were bitter, if I had the choice at the time I wouldn't have gone but it was Emotional magic, so I didn't..." He finished and though it didn't make Ron feel any better about himself he put on a grateful smile for him.

"So what happened next?" Hermione said, eager for the story.

Harry was now lying sideways on the couch, so that his head rested on Sirius's lap and his feet were dangling off the edge. Sirius was gently tangling his fingers in Harry's messy hair. Ron thought they looked very close, though it was weird that Harry had changed so much, not that he was against him being married to a guy. It was just that it was Sirius and, well, he was his godfather wasn't he? It was all too much to get his head around in the short forty minutes that Harry had been with them that night.

"Well next, I woke up in a bright white room in my ten year old body with a woman leaning over me. I was pretty freaked out..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was in a bright white room which smelled like a hospital, a blurred shape of a woman loomed over him. He tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes before realising he wasn't wearing his glasses. Groping around on the table to his right his hands landed on a pair, he pushed them onto his face and everything came into focus. He caught sight of his hands and gasped, they were a lot smaller and softer than usual, in facts they looked like child's hands instead of normal.

Panicking he pushed the sheets off his body, it was true for the rest of him to, he was in a much younger body than before. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "It's all right, you're safe now." She said in a voice that made Harry want to trust her.

He looked up and looked at the woman he had seen before. She had blonde, curly hair which was tied up in a messy bun and a white uniform. She had warm, brown eyes and had a thin pair of glasses which rested on her nose.

"Where am I?" He said quickly, in a voice that defiantly wasn't his.

"You're in St Mungo's, a group of aurors found you badly hurt in a forest a few days ago, just after an attack on a nearby village. Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

Suddenly a rush of images shot through his head. Fire and screaming and lots of people running around.

He felt the healer rest a hand on him again, he realised he had started to shake and cry out slightly.

"Shush now, it's alright." She said. "You're not there anymore, you're safe." She hugged him slightly and he leaned in to the comfort. "Do you feel happy about answering some questions? It will help the aurors find the people who were responsible and also help you recovery if we know what had happened." She said once Harry had calmed down a bit.

"What happened to me?" He asked in a small voice.

"We're not entirely sure, you had several deep cuts and you were unconscious."

He nodded in response to the previous question and the woman picked up a clipboard of the small table next to his bed. "What's your name age and birthdate?" She asked.

He was unsure on how he should answer, if he said Harry Potter she would never believe him, but then again, he should probably answer with complete honesty. If it was in the newspaper that Harry potter had gone missing when a smaller looking boy who claimed to be him appeared they would at least make an enquiry. "Harry potter, ten and I'm born on the 31st of July." He said, deciding to stick sight he age his body looked. The witch raised her left eyebrow thoughtfully before scribbling something down on her clipboard.

"What's your name?" Harry asked back politely.

The healer smiled at him, "Catherine McDade Brown" she said, pointing at the badge on her chest. "I'm going to be looking after you for now."

"What was the last date you remember?" She asked.

He thought back to the service that was on the 23rd of May, a few weeks after the battle. He told her this and she nodded, writing on the board again.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes.

This was the question he had been dreading, for some reason he could remember all this screaming, he remembered sitting in a wreck of a building, there were spells shooting across outside and it was raining.

"I remember being in a wreckage of some sort, there were lots of red and green spells flying past outside and there were lots of screams." He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Then I remember the forest, there were lots of people but they weren't screaming anymore, they were all dressed in black but I couldn't see their faces. Then there was pain, everywhere."

The healer took a moment to take it all in before hugging him, though not too tight as to damage the dressing on his cuts.

After pulling away the healer didn't speak again for at least a whole minute, writing a few things down on the clipboard.

"Do you mind us taking a small blood sample?" The woman said turning to get a small syringe.

Harry paled, "Wh-what for?" He asked panicking slightly. Last time someone had took his blood lord Voldemort had returned and one of his friends had died.

"Just to test in a potion to see if you have any remaining magical relatives." She explained simply. Harry was very suspicious now, he didn't know why she didn't react to his name, not even to tell him not to be silly or something of the sort was strange enough. And then there were the memories he didn't remember having but at the same time did. An ancestry potion would allow him to get answers as well as prove who he was.

He held out his arm to allow her to take his blood.

After a minute he figured that if something this big had happened it would be in the daily prophet by now. "May I see the newspaper for today?" He asked politely.

"Sure, but first we'll get you washed up and you need another set of potions and most importantly, rest. You've been in that bed for days now, in fact we were worried you weren't going to wake up at all." She said. "Here, let's get you out of bed then." She moved to his side to help him.

It was awkward at first but Harry managed to get into a standing position. His legs were tired and lack of use had made them weak so he hung on to the healer. It was very weird being shorter than before, he was at least half the height that he was. Another thing that was strange is that he was even acting as though he was a child, leaning into the healer for protection against the non-existent dangers of the hospital.

Once they reached the small bathroom connected to the ward! He saw a large mirror hanging over the sink. He closed his eyes, even though he knew what he would see he was dreading to look into it and have his fears confirmed.

'Come on Harry, where's your Gryffindor bravery?' He scolded himself and forced himself to look in the mirror.

He opened his eyes and saw his ten year old self stare back.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So just like that?" Hermione asked. "You were back in your ten year old body? Why couldn't you just wish yourself back here anyway?" She asked curiously, still wandering how it worked.

"I tried that! You see, you as a whole, are split up into three parts, your body, your consciousness and your soul which is where your magic resides. All three are really closely interlinked in that having a sharp mind and strong body increases your magic capacity, although even if you are the strongest and smartest your magical core still dictates how magical you are.

"When I made the wish in was transported into a new body which had a different magical core which was, while strong, not powerful enough to send me back into another dimension. So basically I'm a magic anomaly." Harry explained.

"So, how are you here now?" Hermione asked again, desperate to hear the theory behind dimension travelling.

"Well you should know Hermione, you figured it out, Where I came from of course. To be honest, I don't really know much, just that I have a link in both worlds therefore I can use a device to move between them, it's all very confusing and it takes a lot of magic to charge." He paused and looked to Hermione. "Is that a detailed enough explanation oh smart one?" He joked causing her to smack him over the head from across the coffee table.

"Yes it was oh stupid one! Now get on with the story!" She said indignantly but grinning anyway.

"Well after I looked in the mirror..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

He was exactly as he remembered himself, but something seemed off, other than all the other scars he had obtain per throughout his years at Hogwarts his lightning scar was gone too! It was gone and he was actually scarless!

He stared at the mirror wondering if this was some sick joke or trick someone had played on him, but he doubted it, it felt all too real for something like that.

"Are you ok?" The healer asked fearfully when he had frozen, wondering if he was hurt or not.

"Uh, y-yeah." He answered untruthfully his voice trembling a little. She pursed her lips slightly, knowing she was being lied to but let it pass. She helped him into the shower, helping him wash before wrapping him warmly in a towel. He decided he really was beginning to act like a ten year old now as he didn't care that she had seen him naked or anything. It must have been a side effect of him being in his body.

Once he was dry and re-clothed in another, much fresher, hospital gown they walked back to the ward. He was able to walk much more independently now he had been on his feet for a bit. She gave him some potions to drink before she left, saying that she'd be back later with the results of the potion and that if he needed anything he only needed to call rather than get up.

Only when she had left did he suddenly realised how tired he was, closing his eyes he immediately fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Potter Brothers CH2 rough

**AN - before any of you start messaging me with complaints, I know that I said there was two bedrooms, there is only one and a sofa bed in the main room, I apologise and I'll change it as soon as possible. **_you mean as soon as you can be bothered!_ **shut up... *pouts* Also, the date of Hermione's wedding is 19th of December, possibly, just make up a date for yourself, as long as it's close to Christmas.**

* * *

"And that was my first day in an alternate universe." Harry concluded with a smile, he had stopped there because he had seen Hermione let off more than a few yawns through the last part of his tale, the same with Ron.

"But Harry! Carry on!" Hermione demanded.

"Not now Hermione, you're exhausted and it's got to be at least two in the morning." He insisted. Hermione sighed, it was obvious she was torn, she knew how tired she was but Harry could see she was desperate for more.

"You'll carry on tomorrow." She said, it wasn't a question and Harry knew it. "Sorry, we only have a sofa bed, you are staying right?" She asked fearfully.

"Of course Hermione, don't worry your socks off!" He joked, though she was too tired to retaliate.

They all got ready for bed, Ron and Hermione going into their bedroom and Harry and Sirius curling up together on a surprisingly comfortable sofa bed, or it could have been a comfort charm by Hermione.

Once they were all settled down Harry turned his head to face Sirius who had his arms around him from behind. "I'm really glad we could come here." He said quietly.

He felt Sirius smile. "And I'm really glad you're happy." He said, lightly kissing him in the lips.

"Yeah, I'm just, really grateful that I'm able to explain it at all to them, when I left... they would have been worried as hell." He said wistfully.

"Well it's good you have, do you think we can invite ourselves to Christmas over here, bring 'Rion and James?" He asked changing the subject. He knew Harry felt guilty even though he hadn't meant leaving, it wouldn't do him any good dwelling on it.

"That would be fun wouldn't it! I wonder how 'Rion would react to seeing his best friends but without them knowing him?"

"He'd definitely take the opportunity to spook them with all their own secrets!"

They lay in silence for a bit, both knowing neither of them were awake. "Thank you for being here for me, I don't think I could have done it without you there."

"I'll always be here, I promised, remember?" Sirius knew that despite the brave face Harry always put on, he was constantly worrying about things going wrong, like if Ron and Hermione hated him for leaving. The rational part of Harry knew they never would, Ron maybe a little, but he still worried. Sirius saw it when they were outside the hall where the wedding was taking place, he almost decided against it and would have left if it hadn't been for Sirius telling him to get his act together.

"I love you." He mumbled almost incoherently.

"I love you to Harrykins." He replied and tightened his arms around him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione was always an early riser, unlike Ron, who could only be woken early if you got a piece of bacon and wafted it under his nose. She prised herself from her husband's arms easily without waking him and went through into the living room and paused.

Harry lay in the arms of Sirius, they both looked so peaceful and happy together. It was strange, trying to rap her mind around them. In her mind Sirius was the hollow, skeletal thin man who had barely survived his time in Azkaban and had the appearance to show for it. What was weirder still was Harry's marriage, she had nothing against gay marriage of course, her parents had never been particularly religious and she had never been exposed to the harshness of society. Harry had never been interested in men for all she knew, but then again, he had never shown the amount of interest in girls as the rest of the boys his age had, he was only ever into Cho and Ginny, and the relationship with Cho had been almost non-existent. And of course, Sirius was Harry's freaking godfather, though where they were from he wasn't, it was all too confusing to understand.

Hermione realised that there were a pair of green eyes looking back at her and she realised she had been staring. "Got lost in thought did you?" He asked playfully, with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'm just, you know." She said, for once not being able to articulate her emotions.

Harry however, nodded knowingly. "Yeah I get it, sometimes I still have to stop and think about it for a second, make sure it's all still real, and that's after thirty five years." He said. At that moment it wasn't the forty five year old man who was talking to her, this was Harry, her friend. The boy who had had too much responsability forced onto his shoulders as a child. It was good he had got the chance to start again, despite that selfish part of her that wanted to keep him for herself now he'd come back.

Harry did the same as she did a few minutes ago and gently rearranged Sirius's arms so that he was no longer trapped within them. It was really weird seeing Harry as a grown-up, the last time she had seen him he was this battle-weary, eighteen year old boy and now he seemed this, jokey, always smiling forty five year old man.

"Should we prepare some food for breakfast then?" Harry proposed with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, kitchens through there, let's go." She said moving round the makeshift bed and following Harry into the kitchen.

"So I was thinking." Harry said as he took out a frying pan from the cupboard he had found. "The story involves a lot more than me and Sirius, and I should really go back and tell everyone it worked and we were not blasted into space or something like that. So…" Harry trailed off.

"Get on with it and ask me what you want." Hermione said sighing. Knowing Harry all too well, even after all the years he still edged around questions instead of getting to the point.

"Would you let me go back and get the rest of the family? Or are you going to tie me up forever?" He quickly held up the pan in front of his face to block any possible flying projectiles. He peeked round the pan slowly to see Hermione's reaction.

She was smiling.

"Really?" She asked disbelievingly. "That would be amazing!" She said, almost squealing. "You could all come down for Christmas at the Weasley's! And you can introduce everyone and it would be so amazing!"

"So you don't mind me going away for a bit?"

"Well, only that it would delay the story." Hermione said honestly.

"I just got woken up by female squealing, Harry I hope you're not cheating on me?" Sirius said jokingly from the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Harry walked over into the arms of his husband. "Of course not, it's you I should be worried about cheating." He said kissing him slightly on the lips.

"It was only once when I thought James was you! And I was drunk!" Sirius insisted. "James did get quite the shock though." The two men laughed at the memory, Sirius had been at a graduation party that the marauders had pulled together after their last year, Sirius had become so drunk he had came onto James thinking he was Harry.

"Don't worry, I forgive you." Harry said playfully. "The plan worked." He said quietly so that Hermione wouldn't hear.

"What plan?" It seemed as though she heard anyway.

"Harry here said that-"

"Don't you dare Sirius, don't you dare say anything!" Harry said covering up Sirius's mouth with his hand. Sirius tried speaking anyway only for it to come out as a mumble. "And licking my hand won't work anyway, you do it all the time as Padfoot." Harry said as Sirius attempted to lick him.

Sirius began giving him the kicked puppy eyes. "No Siri, it won't work... stop, stop it now Sirius... Please!" He almost begged. "Fine." He said, releasing him after a full ten seconds.

"Well as I was saying!" Sirius started again, only for Harry to press his lips to Sirius's to stop his speech. "Well I can't argue that this isn't better." He said while engaging in the kiss.

"Ew! Old men snogging in our kitchen! Hermione get rid of them!" Said a new voice from the doorway.

Harry turned at him with eyes of pure fire. "Ron Billius Weasley! Don't you dare call me old!" Inside though, he was glad Ron was taking it jokingly rather like he would have in forth year. It seemed Hermione had him well trained since he last saw them.

Ron burst out laughing at his face. Harry turned to Hermione for help, only to see an amused look at their behaviour. 'Oh it was good to be back' Harry though with a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Tell us a bit more before you go." Hermione insisted, blocking the doorway to the flat.

Knowing she wouldn't let them leave he decided to go with it, fearing the consequences if he didn't. Sighing, he led them all back to the sofa, though making sure he didn't get himself too comfortable, he continued the story.

"Well the next day I woke up early in the morning..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

When Harry woke up there was light coming through his window, he looked at the clock sat on the bedside table, it read 8:34. He must have slept through the night. At that moment Healer Catherine walked through the entrance to the ward carrying a tray full of potions. She set the tray down on the small table at the end of his bed and took out a sheet of parchment from a pocket in her robes.

"Ah, you're awake." She said, noticing him watching her. "I came in last night but you were in a deep sleep and I didn't want to wake you, sleep is the best healer after all. I brought a newspaper if you want to have a look at it?" She said, handing the said paper to him. He accepted it gratefully before turning to the front page and doing a double take.

"New terrorist group attacks small village near London"

But, this close after Voldemort people would be terrified, and all looking to him to defeat them. This could not get any worse, not with him in this body.

"Oh yes, it's terrible news isn't it, they are calling themselves Death Eaters, going on about blood purity and all that, complete nonsense but it doesn't stop them."

Harry was frozen with shock, how were they back? He thought they were all rounded up in the end. Something was wrong with this, this was all wrong, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

"Now," she continued, "the potion is ready, we just have to put it into this piece of parchment and it should give us some results." Harry recognised the potion, in fifth year it had been the only potions he had looked forward to brewing. He had wanted to find out more about his family, the potion showed your blood relations on your father's side. Depending on how well the potion was brewed it showed more family members or less. Much to his disappointment the one he had made wasn't very good though, and only showed James.

Catherine sat in the edge of the bed and took a small beaker containing the blood red potion from the tray. She used a pipette and collected a few drops of the liquid before dropping them onto the parchment.

Harry held his breath, he was fearful of what would show up. She hadn't reacted to his name before and with the news he had a feeling that something very strange was about to happen, like a small warning going off in his head. The red liquid settled in the centre of the page before shifting, forming small neat calligraphy on the page. First appeared the words Harry James Potter from there came a line connecting to a man call Eddard James Potter which then connected to a Hadrian Charlus Potter. What shocked him was another line from his supposed 'grandfather' which led to one Charlus Hadrian Potter, the father of James Charlus Potter.

Harry sat in shock, staring at the page in his hands. He closed his eyes to think, behind his eyes he could see the face of the man who must have been Charlus's brother, his father. He could quite bring himself to see the man whose name was on the sheet of paper as his dad, although he did have those half memories like the day before.

The man had been there that night. The night he wasn't there but could remember. The man had told him to stay put, to stay and that he would be back to get him later. That was before the fires started and the spells flew. He hadn't wanted to leave but then the people had come. He had ran to the safety of the forest but the men in black had followed him. He blinked back the memories that weren't his, or were they?

Healer Catherine had noticed his deathly stillness and gently shook his shoulder. "Harry, are you ok?" She asked gently.

"Um, yeah." He tried but it only seemed to come out as a whimper. The healer gathered him into a hug, calming him down. The images of destruction were racing across his mind, not only the images of the fire but of the Second Wizarding War. A dead Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Sirius, Cedric, the countless Muggleborns dead at the ministry, the devastation of Hogwarts. Everything hit him like a giant wrecking ball and he collapsed into Catherine's arms sobbing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been a day since Harry and Sirius left when Ron heard knocking on their door. "I'm coming!" He shouted, before walking up to the door and opening it.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my wife, Hermione." Said a red haired, blue eyed doppelgänger from the doorway.

Ron promptly fainted.

**So yeah, some nice Sirius/Harry fluffitude there. I know its shorter than the other chapter but I didn't have much of a way to continue it with the next chapter. Next chapter introduces Orion and James Potter-Black as well as some other mystery people! even Leo's exited, aren't you Leo! **_Grumble_ **See! he said he couldn't wait for the next chapter too! even though he lives in my head and knows everything already.**

**ANYWAY, review people, all writers love reviewers, good and bad, just please make it constructive please, thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I'm really really really really sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for like, two weeks, I've been held down by other shit that's been going on around the home :(**

**Yeah, this part bit thingie gets a bit confusing, I'll try and make it as clear as possible to who is who but if you get confused don't be afraid to message me and complain! Anyway, as always, read and review, and then review again. /He really wants some reviews for this story!/ Shut up Leo! But please do review!**

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione heard a crash from the kitchen and moved to check up on what the commotion was. As she came through the doorway into the living room she ground to a halt, at the doorway stood two people, herself and Ron.

"Um. Nice to meet you." Said the one that looked like her. "We are you from Harry's place, thing." She said messing up her words nervously. Hermione felt faint but forced herself to focus on the situation. "Um, your Ron is passed out, I think he had quite a shock." You don't say? Hermione forced herself not to say it out loud.

Harry's head peaked round the corner of the door. "Oops, I think Ron has gotten a little light headed." He said before laughing. Sirius's head soon appeared too and burst into bark like laughter at Ron on the floor.

"Hey Hermione, sorry, but we had to really, couldn't resist!" Harry said once he had recovered. "Sorry we took a while, we just had to get everyone first and then we had to make sure /some/ people actually packed!" He said with a slight glare at Sirius.

The two men entered the small apartment after the other versions of herself and Ron. "It's good to see you again Hermione." Sirius said with a polite nod.

"Now, may I introduce our sons," Harry announced, Hermione turned from Sirius to face him in a heartbeat. "This is Orion Regulus Potter-Black and James Eddard Potter-Black." Harry said as two handsome boys walked into the apartment. They were from the photos that Harry had given them beforehand. Orion had the same face as Sirius and had his long, flowing black hair, but had Harry's green eyes and sharp cheekbones, while James was much more like Harry with Sirius's smile and grey eyes. His hair was as long as Orion's but had Harry's messiness to it.

"At your service 'mione." They said with twin grins plastered to their faces. Hermione seemed to go red with embarrassment but didn't draw her wand which Harry was relieved at. He had warned them both not to call her that but he never really expected them to listen to him.

Hermione looked past the two boys to see who was next and froze with shock. The two people stood next in the doorway were undoubtedly Harry's parents. James and Lily stood at the entrance to the flat. She finally realised why everyone said Harry looked like James, they was almost identical, the only differences were that he was slightly taller, around the same size as Sirius, and had hazel brown eyes. The woman Hermione knew as Lily was beautiful, even in her forties she looked around five years younger. She had long red hair that reached the middle of her back; it was so bright Hermione would say she dyed it if she didn't know any better. Her face was slightly angular, like Harry's but it were her eyes which were the most similar, they were the same emerald colour and shape as those which adorned Harry's face.

"Um hi, welcome." She said nervously. Although this shock wasn't as bad as the next. Behind his parents, came Harry Potter.

Hermione fainted alongside her husband.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They laid Hermione and Ron onto the sofa before casting an enervate on each of them. It took a while but Hermione and Ron both came to grips with all the people in the room. It was strange, thought James, he knew two of the people in the room almost as well as his own family, but here they were, as strangers.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry apologised meekly. "Remus couldn't come, he and Mary had to sort out some boring job stuff."

"Um, yeah." She said still staring at the other occupants of the flat.

James and Lily came forward in an attempt to break the awkwardness that surrounded the group. "Hi, I'm James Potter and this is my wife, Lily, Harry's parents." He introduced. It was weird referring to this Harry as his son, it had been quite a shock when they found out who his brother really was.

"Hi." She said quietly, obviously still intimidated by him. "I'd like to thank you, I still don't know the full story yet I don't know what I'm thanking you for but that doesn't matter, thank you for taking care of our Harry." She said, James gave a serious, affirmative nod.

"Speaking of the story, should we get on with it?" Harry suggested, so that they would get over the awkward stage.

There was an all-around murmur of confirmation. "Well the next thing that happened, was that I was visited by a very, very hyperactive twelve year old! I think James can tell this bit of the story." Harry said, laughing slightly at James's embarrassment.

"Well, I was in the common room when dad came to visit. Me and Sirius were just planning one of the best pranks we ended up pulling that year when..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The common room door swung open, revealing professor Dumbledore, behind him, James spied his dad stepping in after the professor. "Dad! Why are you here?" He said while running to the ageing man.

"Well, I came to see you, and I have quite a surprise for you, your mother is waiting at the hospital." His dad said.

"Is she ok? Is she alright?" He asked quickly, worrying for his mother.

"Yes, yes she's fine," he reassured. "It's good news, not bad. But I'd like to tell you in private, the news can't get out quite yet."

"Oh, what is it?" He asked, unsure on what his father was talking about.

"As I said, we need to go somewhere more private."

James smiled apologetically to his friend before following his father and the professor out of the common room. They walked all the way to the headmaster's office, where James had visited many times already in his short time at Hogwarts.

"Cherry bonbons." Professor Dumbledore spoke the password before leading father and son up the stairs to his office.

Once they were inside Charlus sat his son down on a chair he had conjured, while sitting in one himself. "Now two weeks ago a boy was found in the forest near that village I told you about that village that was attacked by Voldemort." James nodded, unsure of his father's topic choice. "Do you know what a blood relations test is?" He asked his son. After a confirming nod he continued. "Well this boy woke up a few days ago and took part in one and the results were rather unexpected."

"What did it say?" James asked unable to stay his curiosity.

"Well, do you remember your uncle Eddard?" Charlus asked, his eyes going darker slightly, as if he was remembering something unpleasant.

"Not much." James said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Well, the boy is his son, your cousin." James brightened visibly.

"You mean, I have a cousin!" He said excitedly. He had always wanted a brother but mum and dad were older than most parents of children his age and he had been a lot to handle, still was really. "Can I see him?" He asked, jumping up and down on his seat.

"That's what we're going to do now." Charlus replied, grinning at his son's hyperactivity. Unable to wait, James hurried over to the headmaster's fireplace. "If you don't mind, professor?" He asked for the use of the Floo network. The ageing man nodded, his eyes twinkling in amusement at James's antics before handing him a small box of the powder.

Not too long later they were leaving the welcome witch's desk with Harry's ward, the Piscelus ward. Once they arrived Charlus turned James to face him. "Now James, this boy isn't very well right now and is often tired, so be careful around him, you can jump around the place here. And if he's sleeping we'll have to leave and come back another time." He said firmly, hoping his son got the message. He could be serious when he wanted to, he just hoped that now was one of those times.

James nodded seriously, telling him that he understood. They opened the door slowly. The ward was white and not very big, there were four beds in each corner of the room, but only one was occupied at the moment. At the other side of the room was Harry Potter, staring wide eyed at him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

James paused for a bit, "Harry I think you can carry on with the story now." He said leaning back in the chair.

"Just because you're terrible at telling stories!" Harry said laughing, while James kicked him in the leg before laughing with him.

"Well, after James came in I kinda just stared for a bit..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

'It was his dad!' Harry thought wildly. 'His dad! His dad! His dad!' He looked almost the same as he did, will do, possibly. It was very confusing now that he was in his younger body. He was younger than his dad but older at the moment mentally, but younger at the same time... He decided not to think about it. He realised he was staring at his dad's face and looked away, blushing deeply.

He boy walked up and sat on his bed. "Hey, I'm James, your cousin." He said straightforwardly. 'So it was true...' Harry thought back on the test.

"Um, I'm Harry, Potter." He said, mentally hitting himself for his awkwardness, it was like he was in his ten year olds mind as well; he was acting as he had in first year, with his nervousness and all.

James grinned. "I know." James's dad, his uncle, cleared his throat, attracting the attention of both children.

"Um now, Harry, I was wondering if after you get out of hospital, you would like to spend some time with us?" He asked. "It's fine if you don't want to." He added quickly.

Harry brightened considerably, his family actually wanted to spend time with him? Of course they do! He told himself forcefully, why wouldn't they? "Yes please Sir." He answered.

His uncle chuckled. "No need to call me Sir Harry." He didn't know what it was but there was a good feeling that came along with those words. The words themselves weren't that emotional, but the way he said it. It wasn't like anything said by his old uncle and aunt, who would eventually become his sister in law, or something. Shaking those unpleasant thoughts from his head he saw his cousin open his mouth.

"It would be awesome! We can go to the joke shop at Diagon alley! And we can go flying at the Quidditch pitch, we have one of those. Do you know how to fly Harry?" He barely had time to nod before James continued his rant. "And then I could introduce you to my best friends in the whole world, then you could join in on some of our pranks, you see we play pranks at school on all the students, especially the Slytherins." Harry looked at his uncle for support only to see an amused smile at his antics. Well, this was going to be a long life with James around, long, but never boring!


	4. Chapter 4

The Potter Brothers CH4 rough

**A/N - I apologise for the wait and all that crap. **_Well that was sincere! _**Leo, go back to your cave and stay there. **_Never!_** I apologise, Leo got his metaphorical hands on some metaphorical coffee**

**So yeah… as I attempt to recapture my consciousness, please enjoy this chapter and review it, it is necessary for you to do this for the sake of my head!**

Harry sat with his back to the headrest on the bed late at night. He had been at st. Mungo's for almost a week, he had to decide what he was going to do now he had no way back. He missed Ron and Hermione, almost too much to even think about. He missed dinner at the Weasley's, Fred and George's jokes, everything about them. But he was here now, and it didn't seem like there was any way back for him. Tears welled up at the thought, he would never see them again, at least not like he remembered. Merlin, he'd be twenty when they'd be born! And what about him! What will happen when this worlds Harry was born? Will the prophecy exist?

He sat thinking about all of these things, all of them seemed too big. This whole situation was just too big. He had just finished off Voldemort, what all-powerful being thought he had it in him to do it again? He remembered Sirius saying the war didn't start proper till they were out of school but there were attacks all throughout their time at Hogwarts.

If there really was no way back he might as well make the most of this, Hermione would give him the largest scolding ever if she found out he wasted another possible seven years at Hogwarts. He laughed quietly at the thought but he quickly stopped at another; he could save everyone, he had wished for this, he could grow up with his dad and Sirius. Everyone who had died, Fred, Remus and Tonks, Dumbledore, all of the countless students who had been killed in the battle, they would be alive!

He could grow up with parents.

Of course they wouldn't be proper parents, but when had he ever had those? The Dursleys defiantly didn't count, and he didn't see the Weasleys enough for them to count either. He smiled as he remembered the previous day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry was extremely bored, he had been confined to his bed constantly and was craving action of some sort. James' short visits every day were really entertaining, and when he talked to Catherine, but she was busier with other patients now he was better and James was at school and had already been to see him that day.

He heard the door creak open and was surprised to see his uncle and aunt. _They had visited with James before, why were they here now?_ Harry thought.

"Um, hello." He greeted them nervously, he was still quite uncomfortable with how he should address them and all that, they insisted that he should just call them by their first names but it didn't seem right to do this

"Hello Harry. We have come with a preposition for you, but we couldn't ask while James was around." Charlus started. "We were wondering, if you would like to come live with us during the holidays, you will be going to Hogwarts in September of course but..." He trailed off, thinking he had said enough. He waited for Harry's reaction.

Harry grinning, so wide it almost split his face I two, but then it faltered slightly. "But, won't I be a burden for you?" He asked warily, they had already done so much for him already just by visiting, Charlus had to count in his holidays all at once at the Auror office just to see him.

"Don't be silly Harry, why would you be a burden?" Dorea said smiling. "I've always wanted another child."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Throughout the entire week since his Charlus's offer, Harry couldn't stop smiling, Catherine even swore she saw him do it when he slept.

Finally, the day came for him to be released, the Potters were coming at noon and he sat watching the clock avidly for their arrival.

The door swung open and James ran in full pelt. "Harry! Harry! Harry! How are you today?" He said jumping onto the edge of his bed and moving up so he was lying beside him. He had broken up from school today, and had met up with his parents to come here.

"Alright I guess!" He said grinning at his cousin.

"Good, cause today's the day! We're breaking you out!" He said in what he must of thought sounded like a cool spy movie voice. How James knew about spy movies he had no idea.

Charlus and Dorea came in a bit after James, who had obviously ran ahead. "James, what have I told you about running about the place, you could have knocked someone over!" Dorea admonished, but smiled at her son's eagerness to see Harry.

"Oops, sorry mum." He said not at least a bit guilty.

"So, we'll let you gather your things and then we should be off." Charlus said with a smile, happy that things were finally moving. They moved outside to give Harry some space as he packed his belonging.

He didn't have much, the ragged clothes he had apparently wore when they found him were disposed of and the hospital had supplied him with some muggle tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt he had requested some time after he had started moving about the place, he didn't fancy walking around in the short, light hospital robes they gave everyone.

Once he had packed everything in a small rucksack he opened the door, stepping out into the corridor. Charlus turned to face him. "All ready?" He asked. Harry nodded in confirmation. "Great!" He said grinning, "Then we'll all be on our way!"

They walked down towards the elevator which took them to the reception where Charlus had to sign the release papers for Harry. Once he had done that he led them to fireplace.

"Harry, just stand in the fireplace and take a handful of this powder, clearly say 'Potter Manor' before dropping the powder, keep your mouth closed and if it feels better close your eyes." Charlus explained. "James will go first to show you how it's done."

James, looking happy to show off his experience, grabbed a handful before leaping into the fireplace. "Potter Manor!" He said loudly before green flames erupted from the fire, taking James away.

He grabbed a handful, but just before he stepped into the hearth a voice shouted "wait!" He turned around and saw Healer Catherine. "I just wanted to say goodbye before you went away." She said, pulling him into a hug, accidentally making him drop his powder. "Oops." She said slightly, waving her wand to clear away the mess. "It was a pleasure looking after you Harry. Take care of him, ok?" She asked, looking at Charlus and Dorea.

They nodded solemnly. "We will." Dorea said, looking at the healer straight in the eyes.

"Bye Catherine, I promise I'll visit again." Harry said mid-hug. He took another handful of powder before stepping into the fireplace. "Potter Manor!" He called clearly, dearly wishing he didn't turn up someplace else this time. Tripping slightly, he fell out of the fireplace backwards. Just before he hit the ground, however, he was caught by James. "Floo travel hates me." He stated.

"I'm sure you just need practice." Charlus said as he stepped out after him.

"The first time I used it I ended up in Knockturn Alley and I'm sure I've been sick at least two separate times inside the floo network before, I'm not surprised if some unlucky person got a load of sick shooting out of their fireplace by accident." He said, smiling slightly.

James burst out laughing. "Wow, it does hate you!" James grinned. Harry got up and looked around slightly, he was in a large parlour. The room was very spacious, with large windows on one side of the room, looking out onto a huge garden In the distance he could see the tops of some Quidditch hoops. Red curtains with gold thread hung in front of them, the same colour that seemed to dominate the rest of the room.

"I'll get Dippy, our house elf to take your things up to your room shall I? Then we'll give you the tour." Dorea announced. 'House elf?' He thought, a house elf wasn't exactly what he had been expecting, he had thought only people like the Malfoys and Sirius's family had house elves. However, Dippy was dressed in some sort of uniform and seemed clean and well looked after, nothing like how Dobby had been treated with his rag of a pillow case.

Small tears pricked his eyes at the memories of his small friend but he blinked them away, he would mourn for him tonight, but not in front of his new family.

"Shall we show you around?" Charlus suggested. Dorea excused herself and left to start the dinner, even though they had a house elf Dorea still liked to cook on special occasions.

"First we have the parlour, then through here is the main hall and the entrance to the house." He led him to a door at the side. "In here is the dining room and round here is the sitting room. The kitchen is in the basement, below the stairs. James, why don't you show Harry his room?" He offered.

James grinning and took hold of Harry's sleeve, running over to the stairs. "Come on Harry, hurry up! Don't be such a flobberworm!"

"I am not a flobberworm!" He shouted back childishly, hands on hips.

"Are too if you don't hurry up!" James said.

Harry sped up the stairs past James and onto the landing. "Now who's the flobberworm?" He taunted, he knew it was childish but he didn't care anymore, not now, with James.

His cousin glared but then grinned. "Come on then!" He said running off, Harry only just keeping up. "Here's my room, and the upstairs bathroom, and here's your bedroom, next to mine." Harry opened the door and gasped.

The bedroom was easily bigger than his old one at Privet Drive, it was probably bigger than all the bedrooms and then some. A king size bed sat on one side of the room, a large window looked over the garden, from here Harry could see the Quidditch pitch James had told him about. Two doors led off from the room, one into an en suite and another into a walk in wardrobe so large his old clothes would have only filled a small portion. Harry's small rucksack sat on his bed, it seemed slightly embarrassing that he owned so little in the presence of the splendour of the house.

"Don't worry." James said, as if sensing Harry's thoughts. "Mum's probably going to take you shopping to get more stuff.

XxXxXxXxXxX

And take him shopping she did. The next day the Potters were bundled into the fireplace and out into the leaky cauldron. They already had money on them so they didn't have to visit Gringotts which Harry was glad for, he didn't think he was ready to return to that place yet, not so close after he had broken in.

His aunt and uncle led them down a few alleys to some of the higher end shops, Harry had never been this far into wizarding London, in third year he was told not to go further than Diagon Alley and he had never really been there long enough to look around since. Dorea dragged him through the robe shop, picking out different coloured garments that suited his eyes/hair/skin colour and a whole other amount of things.

James had gotten bored half way through and had begun to whine. "Muuuum, can we go shopping for Quidditch stuff now?" He moaned. "I really really want that new broom."

"Maybe later James, now were getting Harry some stuff, remember he has nothing." She murmured in his ear quietly so that Harry wouldn't hear to no avail. He blushed brightly at the embarrassment of needing things.

Eventually, they left the clothes shop with several robes and other more modern clothes, a mix between muggle and Wizarding.

The next shop they visited Harry didn't know what it was until they were inside. High shelves surrounded the room stacked with magical toys, moving teddy bears, story books with colourful pictures, small brooms for kids that only went a few feet off the ground. A whole host of things.

Harry blushed profusely. "I'm fine really, I don't need anything." He insisted.

"Nonsense!" Dorea said, leading Harry in by the hand.

"Mum! If Harry doesn't want to get anything he doesn't have to!" James insisted. Harry flashed a smile of thanks that was returned quickly.

Dorea debated inwardly for a moment before relenting. "Fine James, let's go to the Quidditch shop then." She sighed and followed and exited James and an equally excited Charlus back to the main alley. Dorea didn't let go of Harry's hand though and he didn't make any move to remove his either. It felt good to hold someone's hand.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They returned much later that day with new brooms for everyone. James had ran into the shop and straight to the latest model of nimbus, the 1002 model. After James had begged and pleaded with his mother, she agreed that the other brooms were getting a bit old and decided to replace them.

Harry, James and Charlus took the first chance available and rushed to the Quidditch pitch, Harry only after Dorea reassured him it was ok to leave her. The Quidditch pitch wasn't old, it was added to the grounds when Charlus was a child here. He had played many games of Quidditch with his brother, his real dad.

The whole parent issue was an odd sensation to him, James was his dad back home, Eddard potter was his real dad here, but Charlus was looking after him. Harry's 'memories' of any parents here did not contain any sign of a mum either, which made Harry wonder what had happened to her. The memories seemed to feel more natural than before as if they had all been sorted through and placed into files, he could easily distinguish between now and then, but here his new memories seemed to be his main ones, and the others were like he had viewed them through a pensive.

"Come on Harry, we're all gonna take off together on the new brooms!" James shouted, drawing him out of his thoughts.

He grinned and forgot all about it, running to catch up to his family.

XxXxXxXxXxX

That night the nightmares came.

Harry was in the burrow, it looked like it had after the remembrance service dinner, full of the dirty pots and pans Mrs Weasley had used to cook for all the visitors.

At the table sat Hermione, her face red and puffy from crying. She had a mug of tea clasped tightly in her hands. "Oh Harry!" She cried, but it seemed as though there were no more tears to come.

The door opened, revealing a tired and dirty looking Ron Weasley. "Still no sign of him." He said angrily.

"Ron! Why are you like this?" Hermione said exasperated, her face half full of disgust.

"I'm not angry at him 'Mione." He said dejectedly, sitting himself down in a chair. "I'm angry at myself, I drove him off, me!" He said, his eyes were welling up with tears, Harry had never really see his friend cry, only once from relief and happiness the day the war was over, and also over the body of Fred.

The dream changed slightly, Ron turned to face where he stood. "Was it me?" He pleaded with tear filled eyes. "Did I send you away?"

"No Ron, I promise you didn't!" He shouted but it didn't seem like he could hear him.

"Tell me Harry, tell me!"

He sat up in bed, sweat covered his body and the sheets and tears streaming down his face. It was a dream, only a dream. But it had felt so real at first, was he seeing what was happening now he had gone?

He felt a wave of guilt, he had been enjoying himself so much, while they've been worried sick and looking for him. He had tried to get back hadn't he? For the entirety of the first three days he had thought over ways to do it but there was literally nothing. And then he decided he could live here, with family.

Dorea was amazing, she bustled over him just as Mrs Weasley had done; making sure he was neat and tidy, straightening his robes when they were crumpled and all the other small things that made her all motherly, was it bad he thought of her in that way? He felt that somehow he was betraying Lily by thinking that.

Charlus was how he had always imagined a father to be, kind, patient but stern. And while going to work took up most of his time he still managed to watch James practice Quidditch every week.

They were both amazing people but it didn't help the guilty feeling in his gut. James and Lily were his parents, no matter what. He couldn't wait to see Lily at Hogwarts, he hoped she really was as amazing as everyone said. James was, well, when he had been in the hospital he was great, making jokes and keeping him company. But in the past few days he had seen another side to him, he had been whiny and moaned to get what he wanted and acted a bit like Malfoy had done, thinking he was better than everyone else.

Suddenly he froze, his instincts telling him someone was just outside the room. Slowly, he heard the door creak.

**A/N - MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA my first cliffie! Even though it's not that cliffhangery... ish... thingie... thing.** _Well done, you have successfully confused yourself! _**Shut up Leo -.-** _And now he's sulking, great. Anyway, please review and favourite and follow and all that stuff that makes authors happy, god knows it might draw him out of this mood!_


End file.
